My Sweet Devil
by Mintbunny07
Summary: Alfred was just you ordinary student right? Until he meets Arthur a 'Sweet Devil' and starts falling for him, Alfred starts finds out what he really is.  My first M rated fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mintbunny: Yes! My first usuk Fanfic!

Teito: wait really, didn't you write on deviant and one on this?

Mintbunny : Yes but this is my first M rated one.

Teito: Oh now I get it *smirks*

Mintbunny: Ok now with that over to the story!

Teito: (A/N: Mintbunny does not own any Hetalia characters, they belong to their awesome creator!)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_It's a beautiful thing to have love, get married and have children, this was how Roderich and Elizibeta came to be together. Roderich had always been shy and Elizebeta had been outgoing, somehow they fell for each other in a pure love life. A year later they were wedded, they loved life, until one fateful day._

_It was mid October, yet again the young woman had another miss carriage, she wept while her lover comforted her. They were desperate Elizibeta wanted a child but she had already had five miscarriages, the Austrian man felt saddened , Roderich knew she wanted children but her body wasn't the try to give birth or even carry children, so they tried but it always ended as a failure. For months they were saddened and always having fights, until one day, they heard a crying noise outside there front door. At that time the Hungarian, was in he kitchen, the crying caught her attention, stopping from what she was doing she ran to the door. When she reached it, she flung the door opened, she gasped, in front of her face were small children, no, more like a new born babies. One child was crying softly, barely audible, small tears ran down his face, while the other was staring at her with Beautiful Sapphire blue eyes, he giggled, it sounded like bells. The woman yelled for her lover, the Austrian quickly came, and stared in awe as the Hungarian had two small children in her arms._

"_E-Elizibeta….who are these children…?" the woman laughed joyously, and smiled._

"_I found them on our door step," she frowned. "But who would want to leave these 'angels' outside in the cold, especially at night ?" _

_Roderich shrugged and walked to his love, he started at the babies with a warm smile, Elizibeta handed the giggling child to him. Eagerly, he held the child and softly rocked back and forth with him, the small child nuzzled him and quickly fell asleep. Elizibeta did the same with the crying child, with both children asleep they would have to make a decision._

"_Roderich," the woman called softly._

"_Yes,"_

"_S-Should," she sighed and stared at him. "Should we keep them, I mean, they don't have a home and I don't want them to go to a orphanage." _

"_Well-"_

"_Please ,Roderich you know that I wanted kids and It looks like my prays to god finally came true, so please!" They stood there for what seemed like an hour, he sighed and nodded, the girl's eyes widened, a large grin came across her face. She hugged him softly and turned her attention back on the babies, she was now a mother and Roderich, now a father their life couldn't get better._

_Over the next few years they notice the children have a glow about them, the child they named Alfred was a sight, he had wheat blond hair, one piece of unruly hair would stick up, Beautiful sapphire eyes that showed child innocents, and a smile that melted girls hearts if ever seen. Alfred was muscular but at the same time not, he had a large ego and always like to call himself a Hero, but his child-like nature brought people around him , he loved life. Alfred's brother, Matthieu was mostly invisible but he had his moments, Matthieu was skinny, he was quiet, liked to keep to himself, and was always very polite. He had blue-purple eyes, his hair was light blond, and is seen as Alfred's younger brother even though his birthday was two days before his. Both Teens couldn't possible hate their lives, they had Friends, excellent grades, but most of all they had loving parents that supported them. Even though they know their adopted, they couldn't help but think they were meant to be in that family, their mother and father couldn't be more happy them to see there kids go off to a famous high school of their dreams. It seemed God smiled upon them, this family, but they didn't expect something sinister and evil to pop into there lives, not until now._

* * *

><p>End of this chapter, didn't take long had this in my head for a while, well hoped you liked it!<p>

**revoir pour l'instant**

**~Mintbunny07**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Mintbunny: here we are, chapter one !**

**Teito: you must be happy….**

**Mintbunny: of course, I got feedback!**

**Teito: yes, yes on to the chapter**

**Mintbunny: wait I want to thank the people who reviewed, it made me happy!**

**Teito: Ok…**

**Mintbunny: (A/N: I do not own the Hetalia Characters in MSD, they belong to their awesome Creator!)**

Alfred woke up to the sound of his mothers yelling, telling him to wake up, he groaned and threw the covers off his body. Lazily getting up he slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen, like always his mom was up bright and early. She smiled at him and continued to make breakfast, he plopped down on a stool and watched her, Alfred didn't know why but he always like watching his mother cook, he grinned.

"Good Morning Alfred," He turned, Rodrich, his Austrian Father, came into the kitchen, Alfred lazily grinned and looked back to his mother.

"Good Morning," Mattheiu came in, he turned to Elizibeta. "Good Morning Mother," He turned to the Austrian. "Good Morning Father."

Matt hugged Alfred and sat next to him, this was normal in the Edelstein family, After Breakfast the boys got ready for school, it was the start of a new school year. Both Alfred and Mattheiu were sophomores this year, they couldn't be more excited, Alfred bounce on his heels waiting for the small blond to come downstairs. "Hurry up, Mattie!" he exclaimed, the said boy, growled and glared at him, to Alfred the boys growl sounded like a purr, he chuckled. Mattheiu stopped glaring and stared at the tall blond, he didn't know it but Alfred's chuckles always sound like low noted bells ringing, the light blond sighed. With a smile the two brothers went to school , their mother waved ,and smiled as they went on their way.

School had always entertained Alfred, he hated to admit it but he actually liked school, he sighed, he would never tell anyone that. Now that he thought about it Alfred was nervous, he'd love to see his friends but it was always one thing that made his heart beat faster. That thing was 'Arthur Kirkland' , yes, Arthur only had been in the district for a year and already stole hearts of many, Alfred couldn't help but to have a crush on him. Arthur had messy blond hair, bushy eyes brows and a cocky attitude but the thing that drew every body to him was his eyes. His eyes were Vibrant Emerald green, they were a beautiful shade, but Alfred knew that Arthur slept around, he frowned.

"Thinking about _Him_," Mattheiu asked, Alfred sighed and nodded.

"Alfred, you know _He_ would abuse you and break your heart," Alfred looked up to the sky.

" Yes, I know but I can't help it, ya know," Alfred turned to the light blond teen, and sadly smiled.

From a distance they could hear girls squeals, Alfred cringed and looked in front of him to see three girls staring at them, he gave them a small smile. More squeals erupted, Mattheiu sighed and walked past the girls, Alfred followed his brother, giving his apologizes to the girls, before running to catch up to the small blond. Matheiu was far ahead of him, running to catch up to him, Alfred bumped into someone, he fell. The tall blond groaned and looked up, to his eternal surprise, he recognized the messy blond hair and vibrant green eyes, he cursed under his breath, it was Arthur.

"You Ok?" he asked, Alfred nodded and brought himself to his feet, the tall blond winced in pain, he hit the sidewalk hard.

"Some what," Alfred joked and chuckled, Arthur stared, amused at the tall blond teen, he couldn't place his finger on it but there was something different about the boy.

"I've seen you before, but where?"

"At school," Alfred smiled, Arthur felt his face heat up a little.

"yes, that's right, I remember now, My name is Arthur, and yours?"

"Alfred, Alfred Jones Edelstein, Nice to meet you in person!," Alfred chirped, the blond British teen smirked, he'd found a new toy.

"Come Alfred, let's go to school," the said teen nodded and followed the Brit, 'what am I doing?' Alfred thought, he was following his crush to school, his checks heated up, little did Alfred know that Arthur was watching his expressions, amused. When they reached the school Alfred gave a small smile to the Brit and ran to his Brother, Arthur went to his 'Friends' to tell about his new _toy_.

"Bonjour Arthur!" a blond obnoxious French teen exclaimed to the small blond, Arthur glared at him.

"Shut the hell up frog," Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Is that the way you treat a friend _Mon ami _?"

"The only reason you're here Francis is because of my father," the French teen pouted.

"Arthur what is the real reason your talking to me, you usually tell me about a new human your dating," Arthur chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but this human caught my attention, he doesn't seem fully human, and is a beautiful creature behold," Arthur smirked at the thought of the tall blond teen, Alfred was good looking, no, more than that, Alfred was breath taking. The boy had a gorgeous toned body, Arthur couldn't help the fact he wanted to tear off that bloody bombers jacket , to see the sun-kiss skin underneath. Alfred had the most beautiful eyes he'd had ever seen, they were as blue as the sky, a pure child-like blue that no person besides Alfred could have. But the thing that caught the Brit's attention the most was the Blonde's smile, it was full of happiness, it was so pure, and Arthur wanted to taint the boy and make him his, another Chuckled erupted from the Brit.

'_yes_,' he thought. _'The boy will be mine, and no one will stop me' _Arthur smirked on his way to class with a very surprised French teen behind.

"Just who is this person _'My prince' _?" he said before following after his highness.

Alfred yawned, oh how he hated English, yes he could write essays and poems fine, but oh how he hated the lectures on vocabulary and analyzing the conflict. If anybody said anything the teacher would start all over, he sighed and looked out the window, he just wished to go home for the day. But he already knew what was in store for him, after school he'd go to the library to study and then go home and practice on the piano. (Guess who taught him *snicker*)

To his eternal relief the final bell had rung, grabbing his thing, the blond teen dashed out the door and headed straight for the library, he froze when he'd seen who was there, Arthur, his 'friend' Francis, and Gilbert, there gym teacher, Alfred started with interest at the group.

Not even noticing Alfred, they continued there conversation, the tall blond pressed his ear to the glass, he could only hear mummers, aggravated he went to open the door. The group stopped talking as Alfred came into the large room, Arthur smirked at the tall blond, Alfred gave a small wave and went to his study table. Pulling out his chemistry and physics books, he got to work, Arthur could only stare at the blond with interest, Alfred was quiet at times when he was serious. Francis and Gilbert watched as his highness walked over to the human boy, they didn't see anything special, only thing they knew was that he'd caught the Brit's interest, and that they couldn't believe. Arthur sat neatly next to Alfred, the boy tensed as he felt Arthur near him, the tall teen tried to intensely focus on his homework but it was hard to when two deep emerald Green eyes started at him. Letting out a nervous sigh, he turned his head to the Brit, Arthur seductively smiled at him, Alfred could feel his cheeks burn.

"Um, hi A-Arthur," Alfred said shyly, Arthur lightly chuckled at the boys shyness.

"Hello to you too dear Alfred,"

Silence settled over the two before Arthur leaned on Alfred shoulder to look at his homework, the blonde's face turned red as a tomato.

"A-A-Arthur, W-What? W-Why are y-you leaning o-on me?" Alfred stuttered, Arthur chuckled.

"Can't friends lean on other friends, hmm, Alfred," he nodded and went back to work, a few hours later it was time for Alfred to go home and which Arthur kindly said he'd take him home. Alfred blushed again at the comment, the two blondes left the other two people behind, leaving them stunned. Alfred and Arthur didn't talk much after they left, later they reached the street Alfred lived on, Arthur couldn't help but stare in awe at the house, no excuse me, mansion. The Brit gaped at the mansion, pure white building with green shutters by the windows, Alfred merely chuckled at Arthur's look of amazement.

"You know Artie," Alfred began, he seen Arthur twitch at the nick name, and giggled lightly. "This is why I've never invited my friends over," Arthur stared at him long and hard, Alfred sighed and sadly smiled at him, continuing. "My Father is Rodrich Edelstein," The Brit stared at him in disbelief. "I am his Adopted child, My Mom, Elizibeta, said she found my brother and I at her door step, she was overjoyed when she found us but, I don't know who my real mom is."

Arthur looked at Alfred, storing what he just said into his memory, that information could be good use why he didn't smell all human, putting a small smile on his face he patted the boys back. The tall blond look surprised by Arthur's sudden gentleness, he smiled back, saying their goodbyes, Arthur left with a small true smile on his face, on the other hand Alfred could tell this was the start of a new friendship.

As soon as he was out of sight, Arthur went to a dark ally as the sun settled, once the sun was gone he toke on his original form, Wide, long black wings sprouted from his back. His hair changed to a Dark orange-red color, and his eyes turned Forest green, his long black tail wipped around, he smirked showing a sharp pointed tooth. He flew out into the night sky, slowly but surly having plans for his new _toy, _'_just thinking of the boy makes me want him, but why hadn't I noticed him before, it's strange….._' he thought. It seemed he'd have to wait it out for him to know why, with a frown he flew toward his 'Apartment' and meet with two Demons, the one to his right had long blond hair tied into a ponytail, blond cat ears and tail followed along with the creature, of course this was Francis. The demon next to the French cat demon, was the albino Kitsune, long silver tail flowing behind him, unlike Francis, he had no animal ears but his were pointed, his eyes gleamed blood red, and this was Gilbert. The Devil grinned at his companions, going inside the apartment, he went to his closet, were there was a portal waiting for him.

"Hey, sweet devil-sama," a servant bowed as he came through the portal, Gilbert growled lowly, the servant panicked and bowed on the floor.

"I-I am sorry, y-your highness,," Francis smirked and kicked the man, bored Arthur went through the portal followed by his companions.

'This is going to be a long night,' the demon thought as he reached his palace, the demon mentaly prepared himself for the hellish night ahead.

**Chapter 1 end….**

**Ok just saying I am so happy I finally got this done! I had Algebra homework and I had to practice my district Choir music, I'm loving it! (well the singing it part)**

**Hoped you liked this chapter, it toke a while, anyway, might not update until Friday or Saturday, no promises.**

**Ja Ne !**

**~Mintbunny07**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mintbunny: CHAPTER 2 !**

**Teito: Why so energetic?**

**Mintbunny: well I got more reviews, I'm so happy!**

**Teito: Oh, Me and Minty want to apologize for not updating for a long time, we've been busy with High school, and we had lots of Homework and is driving us nuts.**

**MintBunny: I don't know about you but I loving most of my classes, oh French and World geo. Pre-Ap are my favorites! **

**Teito: Ok done with our explanations for our disappearance, on to chapter two!**

**Mintbunny: We do not own any Hetalia characters, they rightly belong to Himaruya Hidekaz !**

_**(A/N: this is un-beta'ed so there may be many mistakes)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out of his closet with to dead looking demons behind him, the meeting was dreadful. The demon's brothers kept teasing him and throwing things at him, Arthur finally had enough and cussed at them like there was no tomorrow. Like every other meeting, it ended up with nothing getting done, and the angels scowling at the demons, a sigh erupted from the demon Brit.<p>

"Bloody Gits," Both demons turned towards the scowling Prince.

"Get the hell out of my Apartment, I have school tomorrow,"

They nodded and went on there way, once the door was sealed shut Arthur yawned and stretched upward. Arthur changed back into his human form, both his wings, and tail disappeared along with his red locks of hair, now blonde. The demon couldn't help but smile at the information he had gotten to, he grinned slyly before drifting to sleep.

_Arthur was running, running to someone important that made his heart beat painfully fast and made it swell up with love and adoration. He looked down the hallway, searching for __**Him**__, Arthur's breathing stopped as he heard a painful scream _

"_Arthur!" A voice called to him, he turned around seeing a beaten Alfred with blooded White wings on his back, he collapsed on the floor, breathing harshly. He ran to the man, who seemed to be in great anguish and pain, but what he seen next was unexpected. His father, Satan, stood before him, his eyes filled with anger and disappointment, Arthur toke a step, for some reason he was desperate to get to Alfred and __**Now**__!_

"_You are a fool, my son," the devil man proclaimed loudly._

"_No, Father….. You are the fool," Arthur said coolly, more anger flared in his father's eyes then he'd ever seen, but he was not backing down, not now, not ever again._

"_You ludicrous child….." What happened next sent Arthur into blind rage, His father, Satan himself roughly kissed Alfred, Arthur snarled loudly. Alfred was fighting against the Devil, with all his might he managed to push Satan off him, Tears freely fell down the Angel's face._

" _You Sick BASTERD!" Arthur screamed and lunged for the Devil._

* * *

><p>A blonde American jumped out of bed as a loud alarm was being rung in his ear, he turned around seeing Mathieu, he muttered curses under his breath.<p>

"Time to eat breakfast brother," he said in his quiet voice, Alfred grumbled before placing his blanket back upon his bed, he sighed to his self and followed his older twin. Their morning was uneventful, Elizibeta made them breakfast, and Rodrich told the twins of a meeting they had to attend with him. Alfred groaned, he hated going to meeting with his father and hated the Russian boy that came with his father to every meeting, like seriously who liked a guy who creped the hell out of everyone. Unfortunately, Alfred and the Russian didn't get along, instead of talking to each other calmly, they would get into fights every time they seen each other, the Austrian sighed at his youngest son.

"Alfred," The said boy looked at his father.

"Yeah Pa?"

"Promise me you won't get into another fight with Ivan,"

Alfred scowled at him, he knew that was something the American couldn't do, even if he tried to get along with the Russian commie, it was impossible! For god sake, even Mathieu was scared of the damn Russian, and Alfred couldn't stand his brother being stalked through the whole meeting. What kind of guy follows you and your brother to the restroom or to McDonalds? A Fucking Stalker, that's what! Alfred growled quietly as the memories popped into his head, Mathieu sighed, already knowing what his brother was thinking.

"I don't think that's possible, father," Mathieu spoke, and everything paused.

"Y-You think so too Matt?" Alfred asked, his twin nodded and gave a smiled to him. The tall blonde beamed and hugged the smaller blonde, _Finally someone who understands _Alfred thought , squeezing his brother.

"Mathieu….." their mother was speech less, never, in the sixteen years of raising the twins, has she ever heard little Mathieu agree with his brother. Both parents sat there, silently watching their children talk happily to each other, the silence was broken between the parents when the door bell rang. Slowly Rodrich made his was to the door and was surprised to see a petite blonde boy standing there. Just looking at the boy he could tell something was off about him, he was way to handsome for an average person.

"Excuse me, , is Alfred here?" the Austrian stared at the boy and then looked back at Alfred, sighing he gestured for him to come in. The Brit smiled and thanked the man, stepping inside the huge mansion and spotted the tall blonde talking to his brother in the kitchen.

"Alfred, you have a guest!" Rodrich shouted, at that Alfred popped his head outside the kitchen and spotted Arthur. The American smiled and waved, before disappearing upstairs, going to his room and changing as fast as he could. He rushed down stairs and waved to Arthur once again, receiving a small one back in return, Alfred smiled.

"Hey Arthur, what'cha doin' here?" Arthur cringed at the atrocious way the blonde spoke.

"It's 'what are you doing' and I'm here to walk to school with you," he said, Alfred chuckled and grabbed his bag.

"Mattie, I'm going to school, see ya later bro!" Alfred exclaimed and followed the small Brit outside.

On the way to school, both teens talked to each other about their lives and learned more about each other. Arthur learned that Alfred loved McDonalds, Video games and paranormal happenings, even though he was scare to death when you mentioned ghost. Alfred learned small things about the demon Brit, Arthur had four older brothers named Ryes, William, Neil and Aaron, also a younger brother named Peter. His older brothers are asses to him and his younger brother, as Arthur put it, was a 'bloody twit, that needed to bugger off and leave him alone'. Alfred, honestly liked Arthur more and more as he learned about him, even though the Brit accidentally slipped out he liked unicorns, and Alfred burst out laughing, saying it was cute. Arthur blushed and turned his head away childishly, which made Alfred laugh even harder, Arthur was too cute sometimes. All to soon , the teens reached their high school, Arthur frowned while Alfred looked saddened, but gave a smile to Arthur before heading to class.

When Alfred went into his class for first period, he was bombarded with questions, and was poked harshly by a Arthur's fan club. Anything he was asked, he never answered to it, like, come on, can't these girls tell that their pushing their love/admiration on to Arthur when he didn't want it! The whole day Alfred had no break, the girls from Arthur's fan club came chasing him when class ended and threatened him when they started to catch up. Finally, at the end of 5th period, Alfred was able to run away from the fan club without being seen and ran to the schools abandoned music room. He sighed and looked around the room, no one was here as usual, _thank goodness _Alfred thought looking around. No one knew but the blonde American loved coming to the music room, no one knew where it was besides himself and the Principle. The blonde smiled to himself and turned on the lights, he seen the beautiful white guitar in the middle of the room, waiting for Alfred to play it. So he did and sung along with it.

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries_

_I bought them _

_And they were mine_

_But you ate them_

_Yeah, you ate my fries_

_And I cried _

_But you didn't see me cry_

_Daddy, do you even love me_

_Well I wish you'd show it_

_Cause I wouldn't know it _

_What kinda daddy eats his son's fries_

_And doesn't look him in the eyes_

_Daddy their was tears then_

_If you saw them would you even care….._

Alfred giggled to himself, that song reminded him when his father ate his fries and sent Alfred into a two month depression. Unknown to him, Arthur stood outside the door, listening to the whole song and smiled sadly at the song.

"Alfred," came from the door, the blonde turned to see Arthur leaning against the door and smiling sadly.

"Yo Artie!" he exclaimed, getting a scowl in return.

"I didn't know you played guitar,"

"Yeah, my dad taught me when I was four," Arthur gapped, his father must be nuts to make his four year old son learn guitar when he barely knew his abc's .

"Well, wow, what was that song you just sung," at this Alfred flushed and scratched his head nervously.

"I-Its called Daddy ate my fries from Adventure Time, I just changed some words to fit my situation when I was eight." he laughed nervously, Arthur started at the boy, slightly confused how such a handsome creature could get upset over something so stupid. The Brit laughed a bit and softly paced a hand on the guitar, looking at Alfred.

"Do you want to learn how to play it?" Alfred asked, the Demon Brit started at him for a while before nodding. For the rest of the afternoon the demon and the blonde teen sat ion the music room, learning the song that sent both in to giggle fits. Not that the song was funny, it just reminded Alfred of his childhood and Arthur of his siblings. Both played and sang, not knowing of the demon's outside the room listening to their Demon Prince and the supposed human.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNDDDDDDD CHAPTER 2 DONE!<strong>

**Oh my gawd that toke a while, hoped you liked it!**

**Oh and like in the beginning this is an unbeta'ed because I'm lazy and my computer is a dinosaur! **

**Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**HOPE IT'S AN AWESOME ONE (even though I have to go to school the next day =A=)**

**Yeah, sorry this toke so long to update, I had mountains of homework and I had region choir competition. (I made women's treble choir) **

**So until next time….**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! **

**Uh sorry it toke so long to update, had to perform in region and my concert.  
><strong>

**On top of this I had to stay up late and study for some test…. =A=  
><strong>

**Now that you know why I haven't updated in such a long time I need to ask something.**

**I need a beta, can some one help me with that? I would be very much appreciate it. ^-^**

**Oh before I forget, do you want this to be USUK or UKUS, please tell me in your review or pm me! Thanks! **

**Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The night was clear and beautiful, the stars shown out brightly, forever shinning in the night sky. Arthur and Alfred walked besides each other, they had skipped school the rest of the day and ended up staying there until it was late. The Americans stomach growled, because of those stupid girls he missed lunch, his stomach growled louder. Arthur stared at Alfred the whole time, mesmerized by the teen, until the rumbling snapped his out of his faze.<p>

"Uh Artie, can we go eat somewhere?" Alfred said sheepishly, the Brit sighed and nodded.

Alfred made a 'whoop' sound and grabbed Arthur's hand, practically dragging the demon teen to the nearest McDonald's. The British demon scowled at the over grown, grease making family restaurant, Alfred, on the other hand, was happily smiling as he ordered. Arthur quietly found a table for the two of them, but he couldn't help but notice how people were looking between him and Alfred. Their stares were one of lust, the Brit cringed at how strong the human reproductive odor was, it was like overly sweet perfume. By the time Alfred came back he noticed the demon's discomfort and patted him on the back for reassurance. '_Now every one is staring, great_..' Arthur thought , the American, oblivious to the whole thing, just smiled and sat across from the Briton.

"So…." he started.

"So?"

'_wow this is awkward.._' Alfred thought, scratching the back of his neck nervously and looked around. People were staring, Alfred mentally sweat dropped and laughed slightly, every teen girl in there nearly squealed. Both blondes cringed and looked out the window, the two sat in silence until their order number was called. When the American sat back down, Arthur's eyes widened, Fucking four Big Macs and two things of large fries. Alfred handed Arthur his nuggets and fries, smiling as he did so.

"Bloody Fuck?" the Brit whispered, the American laughed, unwrapping his burger and taking a large bite.

"wharts morng?" Alfred said with his mouth full, Arthur twitched.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Git!" he huffed, Alfred shrugged and ate his hamburgers happily while the Brit toke nibbles of his nuggets.

As soon as Alfred was done eating, the two quickly went on there way to Alfred's house. (meaning Alfred talking all the way there and Arthur telling him to 'shut the fuck up and stop being so loud '.) When the two made it to the front door, they stood awkwardly, looking any where but each others face.

"er…Thanks for walking me home…again…," Alfred said, now looking directly at the Brit in front of him. Arthur blushed a little and looked at the American.

"I- um…You're welcome, git,"

Alfred smiled and hugged the smaller blonde, earning a squeak from him and laughed as the Brits face turned scarlet. Alfred let him go and smiled softly, Arthur blushed more at the smile and grumbled.

"So…um, w-was today l-like a date?" the American stuttered, the demon looked at him and giggled, pecked the tall blonde on the cheek, smirking. (and still blushing)

"I'd say it was lad," Arthur said as Alfred flushed heavily.

"Ah, m'kay…um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

With a nod, Arthur waved to Alfred as he went in side the large estate, the American smiled and shut the door. A cough brought his attention to what was behind him, there stood his parents both scowling at him. He laughed nervously and bowed his head in shame, he knew he was out late but had no idea how late.

"Alfred," he father spoke softy causing Alfred to flinch.

"Y-Yes Father," he said quietly, tears building in his eyes. Elizibeta walked over to her son and hugged him, patting his head softly.

"It ok sweetie," she said softly, Alfred mentally cursed at he loving voice of hers, making tears roll down his face.

"O-ok Pa, just," a sigh. "Just tell it to me straight," the teen said slowly, the Austrian nodded.

"Ok…WHAT THE Hölle WERE YOU THINKING STAYING OUT SO LATE? DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? Goodness, Alfred what would I do if you were hurt or something? You're mother and I we're worried sick!" Roderich exclaimed, Alfred clutched onto his mother, clearly crying now. He hates when he gets in trouble, he hates it when his father yells at him and he's hating that he crying, showing weakness.

"*Verdammt, I didn't know what time it was…" Alfred said quietly, then he freezes and so does his mother.

"Alfred Fredrick Jones Edelstein!" his mother yelled, the said boy flinched, she frowned.

"..Now!" She seethed, quickly nodding the boy does so and runs to his room shutting it loudly. He was in deep shit now and for some reason he didn't seem to care, he was still happy about today. He had got to spend time with Arthur and even go on a date with him without noticing….

Alfred smiled.

"!" he squeaked and plopped onto his bed, nuzzling his pillow. Now giddy he rolled around his bed till he was tired and closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Matthieu was mad, practically seething with rage, Alfred left him for Arthur! What kind of brother does that? Grumbling the teen ate his breakfast and quickly got ready for school, scowling while doing so. As he left and walked up the side walk he noticed a familiar French teen leaning against the stop sign. Francis smelled the smaller teen and smirked, the petite blonde was cute, he had wavy light blond hair, blue-violet eyes and a heart shaped face. The french demon waved to him, the teen stopped<p>

"Matthieu,"

"Francis," he said looking away from the French demon, the demon pouted and followed the small American to school.

Later that day Francis told Matthieu he wanted to talk to him and said to wait at the tennis court, confused the teen nodded. So the American waited, carelessly staring at the clouds until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Francis smiling at him, he scowled even though his face brightened at bit. The French teen sat next to him, and looked at him seriously. '_what the heck is going on_?' Matthieu thought, face turning serious.

"Ok Frenchy, what's going on? Why talk to me all of a sudden?" Matthieu asked, eyes narrowed as the french teen laughed.

"well my dear Mattie, the only thing i wish to know is how our dear Alfred feels about Arthur?" Francis asked childishly, the Americans face flushed red in anger and embarrassment.

" Why in the heck would tell you that, _tu stupide pervertir_!" Matthieu cried out and scowled. The demon was not happy with the response, but he wasn't going to give up, hell no! He wasn't giving up with out a fight!

"I don't think you understand _mon cher_, _Angleterre_ has been acting abnormal ever since _l'Amérique_ bumped into him yesterday, it's weriding me out,"

Matthieu could only nod, surprised by the information received.

"Now that you mention it, Alfred seemed a bit happier today then usual..." he pondered aloud, Francis smirked, knowing something was up between his prince and the tall American. Matthieu, on the other hand, was slightly confused and upset about the news, yes he wanted his brother to be happy, but with Arthur? There was no way...right?

"Honhonhonhonhon," came from the french teen, the small American flicked Francis's noes and growled, already knowing the frog schemed something.

"Francis let me warn you," the said looked to see a dark, glaring Matthieu. " If something happens to *mein bruder and he gets hurt _**Je vais m'assurer que vous brûlez en enfer**** !**_"

With that said he walked off, leaving a stunned and slightly amused french demon behind him, growling as he did so. Matthieu walked home now upset, mad, and confused, walking inside his house, he could only notice how Arthur was starting to tamper with his and Alfred's life. Alfred was going to be in deep trouble, not coming straight home after school and making their Father mad for not coming to his piano lessons. (not that he needs it) Matthieu sighed and went to Their (his and Alfred's) room to study, it was only a few hours later that he got tired and looked at his clock. Ten twenty nine pm. He chuckled to his self and got changed into his pj's, only to hear his Fathers yelling as he got done. Quietly he he came out and walked down the hallway to see his brother crying his eyes out, with their mother cooing him softly with nothing but sweet nothings until.

"*Verdammt, I didn't know what time it was…"Alfred said softly. Matthieu froze, It was bad to cuss and Alfred knew that and to top it off their parents forbid cussing in there house hold. The small American could feel the hurt, the sadness, and how upset their parents were, it was like a bucket of disappointment dropping on him. When he heard his mother seething out word, Matthieu ran to his room and jumped into bed, covering his self with a Canadian flag blanket. Just then he heard Alfred shut the door loudly, he was still crying but that was all soon forgotten as Alfred Squealed (un-manly) and threw himself onto his bed. By that response Matthieu already knew why his brother was out late and he wasn't happy who it was.

"_vous __sacrément_," he thought and growled. "_Damn you Arthur Kirkland!You devil's spawn, trying to seduce my_ _brother_!"

And with that in thought Matthieu drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So happy i got done with this chapter! Urgh! I hate this dinosaur computer I have! I can't wait till i get my own laptop!<strong>

**Anyway I know most of you were like "why is Alfred crying?" well that is because he is so pure and _Angelic_** **that he feels like he commetted a horrible sin, that's why he cried.** **Oh and Also he only cried when he caught during the sin or after. So basicly Alfred thinks that him not coming home, worring his parents, and getting yelled by his parents because he broke one of their rules, a sin.**

**Translations:**

wharts morng? : What's wrong?

**German**

Hölle : Hell

Verdammt : Damn it

Mein : My

bruder : Brother

**French**

tu stupide pervertir : you stupid pervert

mon cher : My dear

Angleterre : England (Francis's pet name for Arthur)

l'Amérique : America (Francis's pet name for Alfred)

Je vais m'assurer que vous brûlez en enfer : I'll make you burn in Hell

vous sacrément : Damn you

**Yay now with that done please review! *puppy dog eyes* (or not, it's your decision...)**

~ Mintbunny07


	5. Chapter 4

Here we are Chapter four, hope you enjoy!  
>((Disclaimer: I do not own any Hetalia Characters))<p>

OooooxooooO

Unruly beams of sunlight peeked through the velvet red curtains of the twins' room; the eldest twin was the first to wake. Mathieu rose out of his bed and turned to the alarm on his dresser. The red numbers winked: seven-ten. He paused and blinked looking back at the clock, if it was a Wednesday and it was seven-ten, school started in twenty minutes. His violet eyes bulged and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shit! Alfred, get up! We're going to be late for school!" Matt yelled at the younger American, who just grumbled, processing what his brother just said. Then it clicked. If he didn't get to school that meant his parents banning him from McDonalds' for a month!

"Crap! Mattie! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Alfred said, getting dressed. The elder twin blushed and glared at his brother,

"It's not my fault I stayed up studying for today's pop quiz!"

At those words Alfred froze and turned to his twin, giving him a confused look. Matthieu stared right back, just as confused_. Why did I study yesterday?_He thought, shaking his head. Something weird was happening and Matt had a feeling it had to do with Arthur.

"Um, bro, how did you know there is going to be a pop quiz today?" Alfred asked, Matt tensed under the younger's gaze.

Matthieu didn't know how he knew, he just did, but that wouldn't be helpful in figuring out what was happening, the elder sighed,

"I-I don't know..."

Alfred just nodded and buttoned up the rest of his shirt, leaving the room lost in his own thoughts.

OooooXooooO

Alfred was freaking out, he was holding it in but he was scared as hell! He kept seeing ghosts everywhere and they kept asking him for help and to bless their souls, Alfred felt overwhelmed.  
>He walked down the halls of the school, looking side to side frantically; most people were starting to worry about the schools ball of sunshine and were asking him what was wrong. The boy would jump and nervously laugh, walking away as he did so, the gossip soon found its way to Francis who was more than happy about the news. Now, Francis wasn't as stupid as he seemed, he knew when something didn't feel right and when something was up. He felt some kind of spiritual power leaking from the American twins as they came to school, both of them looking confused and shocked, or something of the like.<br>As soon as the bell for lunch rang the French Demon rushed to find the Demon Prince. He found the Brit seducing his science teacher.

"Thank Satan that all the other students are out of the room," Francis whispered to himself as he watched. Arthur leaned over the desk and gave the teacher a sexy smirk, his teacher blushed and tried to say something but was stopped by the Brit put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"You see Mr. Bligh, if my grade doesn't rise, I will tell all the staff that you tried to rape me," Arthur smiled slyly, Mr. Bligh's eyes widened as Arthur straddled his lap.

"And if they hear that then you'll be fired and charged with sexual assault," He chuckled, the teacher was tightly holding onto his chair. In Bligh's eyes Arthur looked so seductive and fuck-able; he didn't know if he could control himself. Then Arthur bucked his groin against the teachers making the man underneath him moan, the Demon then grabbed the man's chin and brought it to directly face him.

"Now, you will raise my grade to a high B, understand?" He paused, smirking licentiously, "And maybe I'll let you have sex with me," He whispered into the teacher's ear. At that moment Francis swore his nose was starting to drip blood. Arthur was the son of a Devil and a succubus, which created a sweet Devil; they had the power of seduction as well as strong magical abilities. Arthur, one of the princes of the underworld, was successfully seducing his teacher and using a bit of magic to make the man hotter with want and need for him.

"_Mon Dieu_, where _is_ my camera?" the French teen whined to himself, though not so loudly that the Brit would hear him. Shrugging, he turned and left.

Mr. Bligh nodded hurriedly to Arthur and tried to thrust upward but was held back by the Brit. Arthur smirk all knowingly and climbed off his science teacher. He left the room with his things, knowing Francis was there the whole time, knowing he was being watched. When he came out the room and walked down the hall he spotted Francis, smirking and leaning against Arthur's locker.

"Frog, off my locker," He ordered, which the French teen did move but still smirked his perverted smirk.

"Ohonhonhon, _Mon cher _Arthur, you getting laid tonight?" Francis said.

"Wha-No you fucking idiot, there is no way I'd sleep with a thirty-seven year old man who lives with his sister," Arthur seethed. Just from that dry hump he could tell you everything about his science teacher, even his dirty little secrets."Maybe I'd give him a blow job…"

The Brit slammed his locker closed and started to walk to the outside cafeteria, followed by his French servant, who kept blabbing about sex and maid outfits. As Arthur chose a spot to sit for lunch he didn't notice Alfred running up to him until he was caught up in a hug that was not so much an embrace as a tackle.

"Artie!" Alfred said happily, even though he looked like he'd been through hell and came out alive.

"A-Alfred! Bloody wanker, get off me!" Arthur exclaimed, blushing a dark shade of red. The Brit wasn't used to loving affection, even if it was from a friend, he would freak out.

Alfred chuckled," Nice to see you too."

Before Arthur even had a chance to say anything, the American let him go and looked around cautiously, all three blondes saw the ghost of a young man come towards them. Alfred squeaked and the two Demon s looked over at the American, then back at the ghost which was floating in his direction.

"Um, Arthur...and, er...Francis, I-I have to go. S-see ya!" He stuttered and took off running into the school.

The apparition soon stopped and sighed, but froze with fear was he turned to see a Demon and a Devil watch him closely. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Who are you and why are you after Al?" he asked, the ghost came up to the two evil beings.

"M-my name is R-Ravis Galante a-and I w-was going to a-ask if Al c-could send me t-to Heaven..." The teen stuttered, at those words both under-worldly beings froze in shock.

"W-what do you mean? Send you to Heaven?" Francis asked. The ghost looked at him confusedly.

"You don't know?" he questioned.

"Know what?" the Brit said, wanting more information.

"Um, I-I can't directly tell you but I can give you a hint," Ravis said, the two some looked at each other and nodded to the ghost. The small ghostly teen didn't know why he was telling them this but the green eyed Devil seemed concerned for the blonde eyed teen, Alfred.

"Alfred is seen by holy eyes as a spiritual being who has fallen victim to h-human sins, this boy only contains half of those s-sins which makes him pure hearted but a-also chained down by vices such as greed and lust. He was blinded by pure ignorance until the Devils came to play, revealing a world unknown to him and his twin." And with that Ravis disappeared, leaving two, very confused, teens in his wake.

OooooXooooO

When school finally ended, Alfred was more than happy to get out but then he remembered he had to stay after school for tutorials. He groaned and went to the library; he smiled as he was greeted by his best friends, Kiku Honda and Toris Lorinaitis.  
>The two people waved to the American, who jogged to the table were the Lithuanian and Japanese teens sat.<p>

"Hey, you guys!" Alfred beamed.

"Hello, Alfred-san," Kiku said formally.

"Hi, Alfred," Toris smiled back.

The blonde put his stuff on the floor and sat across from the other two.

"So ya'll ready to help me today?" Alfred laughed, the other two joined in quiet chuckle and nodded, pulling out their literature books. The Three of them studied, talked, watched nico douga and ended up realizing that they needed to go back to studying.  
>Kiku said they need to study science, which Toris agreed and asked Alfred to tutor them, since he was making straight A's in that class.<p>

"You guys really don't get Physics? It's, like, super easy thought, like Math!" The American said.

"Alfred-san, you may be a year younger than us but you have a more scientific mind, Toris-san and I don't understand it as easily as you," Kiku explained, Alfred nodded and reached in his bag for his books but found nothing.

"Oh, Crap! Hey guys I'll be right back, I left my books in Mr. Bligh's room!" he yelled and ran out the library.

It didn't talk long to go up stairs and make two sharp turns to the science wing of the school. Alfred practically skipped going down the halls until he heard a loud moan and laboured breathing, he instantly froze. The American turned his head towards the moans, Mr. Bligh's room, what the hell was he doing? Slowly and quietly as he could, Alfred came to the door and peeked through, he immediately regretted it.

Arthur.

Why was he there and why was his head between Bligh's legs? Alfred finally realized what was happening as Arthur raised his head, showing his lips around their science teachers cock. Arthur's tongue slowly went from the base of the shaft to the tip, and sucked on it while Bligh moaned loudly. That beautiful pink tongue vanished as the Brit started deep-throating, bobbing his head and humming as he did so. Alfred couldn't take it anymore and ran back to the library, grabbing his things. He ignored his friends' questions and left, Gods he needed a cold shower, now.

Running home, he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and that tongue of his, that wet, pink, muscle. He groaned and dashed into his house as soon as he got there; looking around and found a note.

**Alfred, Mattie**

**Your father and I are grocery shopping, again. So we might be home around evening, You know how picky your father is**.  
><strong>See you two when we get home.<strong>

**Love Mom and Father**

After reading that he took the opportunity to take that cold shower of his. "Shit," Alfred moaned. He couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and the things he'd seen him doing to his Teacher except that he replaced Bligh with himself.

"Shower now!" he said to himself and dashed up the stairs, throwing his things in his room, going to the restroom.

Impatient as he was, Alfred shed all his clothes in the matter of seconds and turned the knob in the shower slightly. Cold water sprayed immediately, the blonde quickly stepped in and closed the shower door, letting the water hit him for a few seconds. He envisioned Arthur and himself in this room, with Arthur beneath him, moaning as Alfred sucked on a nipple harshly. The Brit looked up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes and begged him to stop teasing, which Alfred didn't.

The blonde moaned, leaning against the shower wall, stroking himself roughly, the cold water not having any effect.

_"Alfred, make love to me," Arthur said tenderly, holding his face, stroking his cheeks._

Vigorously pumping his erection, Alfred thrust to meet his strokes and cried out, pumping harder.  
><em><br>Arthur spread his legs apart showing his straining, red cock hard and leaking pre-cum, making Alfred swallow thickly. _

_"I'm all yours, love" the Brit said softly, palming Alfred's erection_.

The American felt his stomach start to coil, he needed release.

_"Alfred!" Arthur moaned._

"Nggg...Arthur!" Alfred cried out, spilling his seed on the shower floor.

Alfred slide down the shower wall into a sitting position, catching his breath as he panted harshly. Finally breathing normally he turned the water off and grabbed a towel, walking out going into his room. He put on his pyjamas and went down stairs for dinner, which he'd have to make, again. Pancakes seemed good, _again_.

He sighed, "I'm not gonna be able to look Arthur straight in the face anymore,"

The scene played in his mind; he cringed and shivered, why the hell was Arthur giving Mr. Bligh a blowjob? _Maybe to raise his grades?_Alfred thought bitterly and scowled at the bowl of pancake mix in his arms. All thoughts were interrupted as the door bell rang; Alfred put down the bowl and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened the door a metal pipe came towards his head, immediately grabbing a frying pan off the wall (His mom kept a pan next to the door for safety reasons) it collided with the pipe. Alfred glared at the evil smiling face in front of him, growling he pushed Ivan away from him. Yep, that's right; the fucking Russian stalker was at his door with a intent of fighting him, once again.

"Ivan! What the hell are you doing here? Shit! How do you know where I live you fucking commie bastard?" he growled and narrowed his eyes, intent to kill clear.

The Russian only chuckled. "I'm here to make you mine подсолнечник,"

" I am not yours, ya bastard, get over me already! We broke up two fucking years ago!" Alfred seethed out, Ivan smiled flattened.

"You are mine, remember," Ivan said flatly, the American sneered.

"I was never yours, Вы уродливый сын суки!" Alfred yelled. Ivan snapped and ran towards Alfred with his pipe, swinging it at him. The American dodged and tried to jab the Russian in the chest, but failed, only missing by a few inches. Ivan smirked and punched Alfred in the gut, the American clutched his shirt but hit the Russians shins with his pan. Both were on the ground only a few feet away from each other and glaring daggers, growling lowly in their chests as they did so.

The American turned and looked around to make sure that there were no witnesses then stood up with his frying pan in a baseball bat position, not noticing the Russians coming up on him fast. He 'eeped' and was grasped and kissed roughly.

Unfortunately, that's when Arthur and Matthieu walked into the front yard, their eyes wide as Alfred crashed his pan against Ivan's head knocking him out. He pushed the Russian off of himself and sighed with relief, looking at the unconscious body. A cough brought his attention to the two who just watched. He flushed red and dropped the pan.

"Er...Hi.." Alfred chuckled nervously.

Matthieu lost his cool, "_What the hell_?"

OooooxooooO

Translations:

подсолнечник : Sunflower (Ivan to Alfred)

Вы уродливый сын суки : you ugly son of a bitch (Alfred in reply to Ivan)

Ah, chapter four I hope you liked it, I was typing for like three hours trying to think of something for this.  
>Music helped me, especially "Don't mess with me" by Temposhark<br>This was all thanks to my awesome beta RutheLa! Thank you!  
>Ah, I'm tired now, you can go away... *sleeps*<p>

Remember Reviews are love! 3

~Mintbunny07


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
>Sorry for the delay!<strong>

((A/n: I do not own any Hetalia characters; they belong to Hidekaz, Himaruya.))

OoooooooXoooooooO

All three teens were inside the large estate with the unconscious Russian on the couch. Alfred sighed unhappily as he messaged his temples, who would have known Matt would come home early?

"Alfred..." Matthieu growled out.

The said glanced at his twin before walking into the kitchen.

"Look Mattie, I- I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Alfred said. He really didn't want to tell the back story to _that_.

Arthur just silently slouched against the kitchen wall, watching to two blondes silently argue with each other. He turned his eyes on the Russian on the couch and studied the man; pale blond hair, bulky body and strong nose. _'He looks like Daemon but is he that boy?_' Arthur thought. Matthieu glared at his brother, not knowing how to react to what he just seen a few minutes ago. Alfred, on the other hand was silently praying that his brother and Arthur, mind you, didn't find out what went on between him and Ivan two years ago.

"Um...so Artie what are ya doing here?" Alfred said.

Arthur's eyes landed on the American, he raised an eyebrow but remained quiet.

The tall blonde shifted uncomfortably as he was glared at by his twin and by his handsome crush. Alfred had looked at his bow of pancake mix as though it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and needed to be studied in minute detail. He slowly started to make pancakes, ignoring the fact that people wanted answers that he was unwilling to give.

They heard a groan and all heads turned towards the couch. The Russian rubbed the back of his head and looked around before glaring at the taller American in the kitchen.

"Alfred..." Ivan hissed.

"Hn..._Vanya_..." Alfred snickered; the Russian growled while the American chuckled. The other two blondes in the room watched how the twosome interacted; it was stunning to see Alfred acting so calm and collected. Or if you happened to be Arthur Kirkland, hot. After calling each other unspeakable names in English and Russian, Ivan got off the couch and lunged for Alfred with his pipe.

As soon as they hit the ground, Alfred yelled, "Who the hell gave him the pipe?"

Automatically the other two, went and grabbed the fighting teens, pulling them away from each other. Arthur held on tightly to Alfred by his waist while Matthieu did the same with Ivan. The ones being held glared hotly at each other.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell in going on here?" Arthur yelled, burying his face in Alfred's shirt. The tall American stopped at struggle and sighed; turning around to envelop the Brit into a hug. Arthur blushed furiously but held Alfred all the tighter, loving the warmth of him.

"Sorry Artie but-" he turned his head back around, "That douche can't be here when I explain what happened between us," the American whispered, the Brit nodded but didn't let go of the taller teen's shirt.

Alfred stood firm and tall as he glared back at Ivan. The Russian's anger and frustration created a palpable aura that darkened the air around him around him as he was practically pushed towards the door. Arthur's eyes narrowed, the only people who could do that was the Braginski clan, the small demon scoffed.

"Oh, bloody fucking _great_."

OoooooxoooooO

Not to far from the estate, Rodrich and Elizibeta were walking back to their house, holding bags of groceries. The Hungarian smiled at her husband as he tried to walk with the bags, only to almost trip, crashing into her.

"Honey," she said sweetly and kissed his cheek, the Austrian smiled and they continued to the house. The twosome walked in silence until the loud crashes and bangs noises grew louder. Louder still as they got near their home. Elizibeta swore and ran the rest of the way to the house leaving a slow, unfortunate, Austrian husband behind.

OoooooxoooooO

Another, unofficial, Russo-American war appeared to have broken out between Alfred and Ivan, both throwing punches, head-butts, kicks, and choke-slams. Arthur winced every time Alfred got punched but he couldn't stop the two even if he wanted. He even ordered Ivan to stop all the nonsense but Braginski disobeyed his prince, which royally pissed the Brit off. Matthieu, on the other hand, was scared for his brother's life, scared as crap, he stood by Arthur: glaring as he did so.  
>"This is so your fucking fault..." the longer-haired brother spat at Arthur, the devil just sneered and hissed at the spiritual being.<p>

Meanwhile, Alfred threw a right fist, smacking Ivan straight in his face. The Russian growled and swung his pipe missing the younger's face by centimetres. They then ran straight toward each other with a fist raised high, Arthur's eyes widened. Without warning, the British devil threw himself on the American making them plop on floor as a metal pan came flying threw. All they heard was a bang, a groan and a falling Russian.  
>"What the Hell..." the words died on his lips when he seen his mother with her favourite pan, he gulped.<p>

"Alfred, Matthieu," her loving words were as cold as ice. "What the _Hell_happened to my house?" she yelled.

Both twins grinned sheepishly while the mother glared. Arthur could feel the tense air around him, he considered just taking the knocked out Russian back to the underworld but decide against it; God, was Alfred fucking comfortable. The Brit sighed and buried his head into the taller American's shoulder as Alfred sat up straight, promptly falling asleep, not being able to take any more stress for today. The American put his arms around the Brits waist and let his eyes linger on Arthur before giving his mother the undivided attention he had.

OoooooxoooooO

Alfred pouted as he sat beside his bed. No McDonald's for a whole month? That was just cruel and unusual punishment. Unfortunately it was the one his mother and oddly out-of-breath father ad chosen to dish up for, y'know, the unmitigated carnage of the living room, the pancake batter all over the kitchen – he hadn't quite finished making them. And the fact that one of his friends appeared to have passed out in his arms. His mom had softened at that and out-and-out ordered him to take the sleeping Brit up to his room.

That had been the part of this he was totally okay with. So maybe Matthieu was sitting on his bed sulking because he wasn't allowed to attend any extracurricular French – because he had let Alfred fight. Both brothers had tried to defend Matthieu; it wasn't his fault, he didn't make Alfred fight, he tried to stop it, Alfred wasn't listening. But to no avail, they were both grounded like penguins.

Alfred loved penguins.

He sat there, carding his fingers through Arthur's soft blonde hair, completely ignoring the death-glare that was being levelled at him. So maybe he shouldn't have fought with Ivan – the shoulder that was throbbing from a lucky hit with a lead pipe wholeheartedly agreed with that statement. But he didn't want to deal with the past. He just wanted to let sleeping dogs lie. Was that really so bad. Apparently it was.

"I'm going to go fetch your pancakes," Matt sighed, hopping lightly off the bed and padding downstairs. The younger American nodded, watching him leave. Turning back to face the teen asleep on his bed, Alfred almost yelped in surprise.

His hand was still in Arthur's hair, and the English teenager was staring up at him curiously. The desire to lean down and kiss him was sudden and almost unbearable.

"Alfred?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. The American watched in utter shock as Arthur's pupils dilated, changing from slits – like a cat's – to normal, round human pupils. Shaking it off; it had to be a trick of the light, he smiled down at him.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Feeling better?" The demon prince nodded slowly, rubbing his head against the pillow in a very feline manner.

"Much, thank you. Alfred," one hand reached up, and his expression changed subtly from sleepy to sexy – all it took was a smile – his fingers traced the curves of the American's hand and stroked along the muscles of his strong forearm, "Won't you tell me what happened between you and Ivan?"

Oh, God. The look on his face made this all that much harder. It wasn't quite what he had imagined in the shower; the Arthur in his mind had been sweeter somehow and not nearly so devilishly alluring. In that moment Alfred probably would have sold his soul for just one kiss. But he had to stay focused. Mattie was going to be coming back up those stairs at any minute, and he didn't really want their first proper kiss to be interrupted by pancakes.

So, in an immense show of will-power that many who had seen him eat burgers would not believe he possessed, he _didn't_ lean down, he _didn't_ press their lips together and he _didn't_ kiss Arthur Kirkland. Instead what he did was he tried the same tactics.

The hand in the English demon's hair continued to stroke, and Alfred moved so that he sat on the edge of the bed, close enough to the other's side so that he could feel the warmth of his body through the blankets. A little smile quirked on his lips as Arthur leant into him. Alfred's cheeks were dusted a pale pink.

"Arthur," he murmured, his hand moving to cup the sweet devil's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, "Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Bligh first?"

* * *

><p><strong>If I could say one thing, it would be that I love my beta, seriously! Like, Omg, and holy shits! Ruth-La y-you are a fucking awesome! Even more than Prussia! (Don't tell him that XD ) Like, seriously, you...god! I can't explain how awesome you are at the moment! <strong>

***frolics off to tell the world how awesome you are***

**Also, Happy Valentines day everyone! 3  
><strong>


End file.
